


Tonight The World Dies

by LilahLuck



Category: Avenged Sevenfold, Fearless Vampire Killers (Band), My Chemical Romance, Supernatural
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-27
Updated: 2014-05-27
Packaged: 2018-01-26 19:46:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1700351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilahLuck/pseuds/LilahLuck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just how bad can it get when the Winchester boys get caught between a sharp point place and high explosives ??<br/>Pretty damn bad....vampires, guns and a smattering of sex....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tonight The World Dies

The clock was ticking towards midnight and Sam still had no idea what the hell was going on.  
Dean had insisted it was important, that there was a damn good reason for dragging him halfway across the country to a dead end diner on the road into Devil’s Lake, North Dakota. There was a sodden icy rain lashing against the window outside and Sam felt like he would never get warm again. He clasped the coffee cup a little tighter and looked over to where his brother was shovelling pie into his mouth.  
“So are you going to tell me why we’re here ?”  
Dean smirked around the fork in his mouth and made Sam wait another few minutes before answering.  
“I got a phone call that says there is a major vampire infestation in the town along this road. We are talking a serious nest, some really old bloodsuckers.”  
“Like the last time which turned out to be a kid with rabies ?”  
Dean shrugged and leant back in his chair, that had been somewhat unfortunate but nobody died…except the kid of course. He reached for his coffee cup and tried to look casual.  
“Cassie called me.”  
Sam stared at him, a look of pure incredulity crossing his face.  
“Your ex Cassie ? The insane vampire hunter that nearly got your face eaten off in Santa Barbara ? That Cassie ?”  
“Yeah, she’s asking for our help and I could hardly say no. Besides, vampires !!”  
Sam shook his head. He remembered the last time they had messed with Cassie and the group of bikers come vampire hunters that she ran around with. They had been good, more than up to the task of taking on a nest of particularly nasty biters that seemed intent on wrecking a town without fear of reprisal or exposure. He and Dean had brought their own brand of mayhem to the proceedings and he knew that Dean and Cassie had been hot on each other for a time but it had all nearly ended in disaster.  
“You just want to drink and get laid.”  
Dean looked hurt and for a moment Sam considered apologising. A nest was a big thing, they really should investigate it and help but he already had a bad feeling about the whole thing and wondered whether he should try and talk Dean into leaving now.  
“Cassie needs us. The whole town is rapidly falling to the vamps and it’s a clever takeover. They are not drawing attention and they seem to have a firm base. We have to help Sam.”  
“Why are we here now ?”  
Dean looked at his watch and then toward the door. The ice rain was turning more to snow and he really didn’t want to have to sleep in the car again. Hopefully Cassie and her friends could at least put them up for the night.  
“Cassie and Matt are going to meet us here at midnight. Tell us more and then we can decide. If you want to walk away we will.”  
There was a moment of silence between the two brothers as the bus boy refilled their cups and more customers headed back out into the white waste outside. Most were truckers and they wanted to keep moving, all had heard the odd rumour here and there about the perilous frozen roads that persisted into spring. Nobody wanted to be caught in this freezing weather and a warm bed was waiting for most.  
On the dot of midnight the door opened and two people walked in, muffled up against the cold in heavy coats, hoods and gloves. Dean smiled, the shorter one had red curls peeking out from within the hood and when she shook it free Cassie’s cheeks were flushed with cold. She caught his eye and smiled, making her way over as the tall man behind her pushed back his hood. Dean remembered Matt well, built like a boxer and tougher although a man of hidden talent and intellect. He nodded to both the brothers as the bus boy hurried over again and all the coffee cups were filled.   
“I’m glad you came.”  
Cassie sounded breathless, blowing hot air into her hands. They had been on watch, unsure as to whether the vampire coven had already sniffed them out and already the fear was creeping back in. Brian, Johnny and Zack were still watching the city from the rooftop apartment before heading down into the clubs on patrol, Arin was keeping watch outside in case they had been followed. She could only hope that the Winchester brothers would agree to stay and help. They were into something big here and needed some serious backup.  
“You said it was bad, of course we came.”  
Matt noted that Sam looked less convinced and nodded slowly.  
“It is bad. We’ve been here four weeks and in that time probably fifty to sixty have been taken, maybe a dozen more turned. They have a purpose here, they’re looking for something.”  
“Devil’s Lake has a lot of Sioux history, could be involved.”  
Cassie glanced over her shoulder and then leant forward.  
“That’s one area we have been trying to look at but the whole town is in fear and full of people that are tied to the coven, either by fear or hypnosis. We can’t get close.”  
Dean could see that Sam had lost the fight to walk away, this one could prove to be important and now they knew that innocent lives hung in the balance there was more to fight for. He paused to consider Cassie, five years hadn’t changed her and although she had already explained that she was with Zacky now, well he still felt the stab of desire.  
“So what do you know for facts ?”  
Matt grinned, passing over a large bloodstained blade under a newspaper. Sam scooped it onto his lap, admiring the ancient blade and the runes that ran along it. He gasped as the vision hit, the room dissolving away from him to show a great temple. Flashes of candle light on the walls showed hieroglyphics and pictures, the paint fresh and new as he was propelled down a vast corridor. Sam felt giddy and sick, the air heavy with incense and flowers as he saw an alter and a congregation. Row upon row of men and women kneeling and chanting, all bowing to a huge stone alter.  
The words made no sense, a jumble of sounds rather than discernable speech but he could see the struggling victim and the knife raised high by the priestess.  
He gasped as she stared right at him and smiled, the pointed fangs making him take a step back with a strangled cry. The knife flashed down, blood pouring down the sides of the stone block as the man jerked and writhed. Acolytes collected it in great gold bowls, lifting them high over their heads as the crowd chanted louder and louder….  
“SAM, SAMMY, come back to us. What did you see ?”  
Hastily Sam pushed the newspaper back across the table. He was pale and shaking as he looked at the three worried faces around him. Already the sick headache was starting as the vision retreated into the background.  
“Ancient Egypt I think. Human sacrifice by vampires using that knife. Where the hell did you get it ?”  
“We found it at a nightclub on Vine Street. Three nights in and the real reason we called you.”  
Matt looked at the two men calmly.   
“We pulled it out of a dead vampire. Seems this coven goes back at least that far and that means some serious mojo.”  
Dean shook his head. This was sounding insane, vampires he had seen were young and usually pretty stupid. He had heard rumours of the Old Ones from Castiel and various other sources but never thought he would run into any.  
“They could have taken you out by now.”  
Cassie nodded, glancing at the old man cleaning the counter. He was clearly waiting for them to leave so he could close and she didn’t want to be responsible for leaving the man vulnerable. The busboy looked no older than mid twenties, a goth scene kid by the look of him who sent her occasional smiles. She grinned back and drained the coffee.  
“That’s what we thought but they don’t seem to give a shit about our presence even though we have been taking down vampires most nights. Whatever they want here must be important.”  
Dean nodded and glanced at Sam.  
“We in ?”  
“Yeah, we’re in.”  
Cassie grinned at them both and leant her head against Matt’s shoulder.  
“Good because we have a hunt tonight. You have anywhere to stay ?”  
“No, didn’t seem the kind of place to book a hotel.”  
All of them laughed, Matt settling the check as Cassie explained that they could all crash at the loft they were renting down town. The whole gang was living there and they had fortified it to provide a safe haven in a sometime dangerous neighbourhood. Dean remembered Zacky and Brian as being confident and somewhat cocky assholes but the guys could fight. Johnny was the brains, he and Matt were able to track down anything and anyone given time. With Dean and Sam’s help they could be assured of finding out just what was going on in the town. Whether they could take on a full fledged coven of Old Ones was something else.  
The café owner watched them leave, he knew that the girl and her friend were trouble and wondered just who the two new men were. He shuddered as a cold hand lighted gently on his shoulder.  
“You did well old man. You were right to call this in.”  
“Please Kier, you promised to let my family go.”  
The goth kid smiled, the pointed teeth showing a little more as he enjoyed the man’s fear. It was a beautiful sight that had lured many an unwary girl in. He had no doubt that the luscious daughter and probably chewy wife had provided his friends with ample entertainment before their deaths but there seemed little point in sharing that information. All that mattered was that his Elders were told of the new arrivals. The taller man had clearly had a vision of some kind and the interlopers still had the blade.  
“Your family are already free. You will join them soon enough.”  
Sobs wracked the man as the vampire discarded the apron and walked slowly out of the back door. His Mistress awaited him and it would not do to keep her or the Master waiting.


End file.
